Gyroscopes are devices used for measuring orientation of another device or system ultimately for optional navigation of the same. Although there are different types of gyroscopes, they are principally used to measure the rotation, in any direction, of a device or system undergoing a change in orientation. Being free to take any orientation, a classical, rotary, or optical gyroscope exploits some physical property in order to permit detection of the rotation, also referred to as the azimuthal component herein, about some axis. Optical gyroscopes, which normally use lasers, are appealing because moving parts are eliminated or reduced as compared to classical or rotary gyroscopes, and thus are not susceptible to mechanical wear or drifting.
Sometimes paired with gyroscopes are accelerometers, which measure forces due to acceleration or gravity, i.e., a difference of position, of another device or system for optional navigation of the same. With accelerometers permitting measurement of the magnitude and direction of gravitational acceleration, e.g., the inclination, for the underlying device or system, then, when coupled with gyroscopes, an inertial measurement unit (“IMU”), the main component of inertial guidance systems, arises.
Problems remain, however, with gyroscopes, such as those used within IMUs. In real world applications, gyroscopic components of IMUs often require excessive space as compared to the space actually available in the particular environment, such as in a downhole drilling assembly in an oil field application. However, merely decreasing the size of the gyroscopes is insufficient because accuracy of gyroscopic measurements also decreases with decreasing the size of gyroscopes. Furthermore, gyroscopes may be sensitive to physical changes, such as temperature, pressure and shock, of a surrounding environment, wherein protecting gyroscopes from a malefic surrounding environment is paramount to ensure accurate measurements, especially in the case where orientation and navigation of an underlying device relies on the integrity of gyroscopic measurements. According, what is needed, are devices, methods and systems that provide solutions to these example problems.